


Здесь не стреляют, но здесь, как прежде, идёт война

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кошмару не было ни конца ни края. Он возвращался в это ущелье в Афганистане снова и снова, стоило закрыть глаза. Даже спустя почти три десятка лет. Это был его персональный ад, место, где он едва не погиб, и где — у Юрия не было никаких сомнений — окажется после смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здесь не стреляют, но здесь, как прежде, идёт война

Юрию было девятнадцать, и это был его первый боевой выезд. Их бригаду специального назначения бросили на блокирование караванных путей на большом участке у афгано-пакистанской границы. В разведданных говорилось, что по этим путям проходит большая часть контрабанды из Пакистана и Ирана — оружие и боеприпасы. Бригаду разбили на несколько отрядов и отправили по приграничным провинциям. Воздух в ущелье, куда попал отряд Юрия, был сухим и чистым. На небе, как назло, не было ни единого облака; солнце жарило нещадно. К вечеру они дошли до одного из кишлаков. Вторая группа прикрывала с тыла, но всё равно было не по себе: поселение пустовало, и не хватило бы навскидку и трёх отрядов, чтобы разведать его с минимальным риском. Но приказ есть приказ. Два отряда общей численностью двадцать человек прочесали каждую подворотню, каждый дом. Пусто. Больше всего на свете Юрию хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда — всем им хотелось оказаться в безопасном месте, по крайней мере до наступления рассвета. Командиры отчитались по рации, и отряды готовы были двинуться обратно, как откуда-то сверху послышался едва различимый шорох. Щелчок затвора Юрий услышал слишком поздно, он не успел окликнуть кого-либо из товарищей; им в спину обрушился свинцовый дождь. Оба командира погибли практически сразу: Юрий видел, как одного моджахеды изрешетили из крупнокалиберной винтовки, а второго убили прицельным выстрелом в голову. Кто-то успел схватить рацию и передать сигнал бедствия, но на этом слаженная работа отряда закончилась. Юрий стрелял, как обезумевший, не разбирая цели; воздух стал почти осязаемым от пороха, в висках стучало. Отступать было некуда: человек пятнадцать противников палили по ним, как по уткам в тире, а ещё двадцать — или около того — блокировали путь к бегству. К горлу подступила тошнота; в мозгу Юрия забилась болезненная, лихорадочная мысль: всё время, сколько они прочёсывали посёлок, «духи» наблюдали за ними со склонов. Всё это время. Что-то больно ужалило руку — Юрий не сразу понял, что это была пуля; беспомощно щёлкнул автомат — закончились патроны. Не видя перед собой дороги, Юрий побежал; в ушах шумело, глаза затянуло мутной пеленой. Задыхаясь, он на ощупь дрожащими руками вставил в автомат новую обойму и, обессиленный, рухнул в какие-то кусты. Кусты оказались речными камышами. Он замер, пытаясь отдышаться, и крепко прижал к груди автомат. Юрий зажмурился, под веками взрывались разноцветные фейерверки. Где-то над головой плясали далёкие холодные звёзды на безоблачном, почти чёрном небе. Выстрелы утихли, и он не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Прошло несколько минут, а может, целый час; Юрий всё же нашёл в себе силы осмотреть руку: ничего серьёзного, так, царапина. Пуля разорвала ткань форменной куртки и кожу, но мышцы не задела. Он перевернулся на живот и стал всматриваться в темноту. Здесь был хороший обзор: он видел дворик перед одним из саманных домов, туда душманы стаскивали тела убитых и раненых солдат. Некоторых добивали выстрелами в голову. Некоторым, кто к своему невезению ещё был в сознании, выкалывали глаза, отрезали носы и уши, вспарывали животы; некоторых расчленяли. За время службы он наслушался баек о зверствах, которым подвергались советские солдаты. А теперь видел всё воочию. Юрий чувствовал накатывающую истерику, но из-за оцепенения, сковавшего всё тело, не мог ни пошевелиться, ни даже всхлипнуть. Если его начнут искать и — что самое главное — найдут, он сунет дуло автомата себе в рот и нажмёт на спусковой крючок. Или выдернет чеку из Ф-1, если только успеет дотянуться до нагрудного кармана. Лёжа здесь, в холодной жиже, посреди густых зарослей камыша, Юрий не думал о матери, оставшейся в Москве, не думал о бывшей однокласснице с огромными зелёными глазами, на которой хотел жениться, когда вернётся из армии. Он даже не молился. В ушах у него звенело от воплей сослуживцев, которых резали по живому. И эти вопли заглушали всё, даже собственные мысли.  
Помощь пришла только на следующий день. Всё закончилось быстро: кишлак зачистили с воздуха, а оставшихся моджахедов добила пехота. Когда Юрия нашли полевые врачи, он был полуживой от страха и не мог связать двух слов.  
— Тише, тише, — успокаивающе, точно ребёнку, говорила медсестра, пока перевязывала ему раны. — Всё уже позади. Скоро поедешь домой.  
Но кошмару не было ни конца ни края. Он возвращался в это ущелье в Афганистане снова и снова, стоило закрыть глаза. Даже спустя почти три десятка лет. Это был его персональный ад, место, где он едва не погиб, и где — у Юрия не было никаких сомнений — окажется после смерти.

Юрий с трудом открыл глаза. За окном светило яркое августовское солнце. Где-то над ухом мерно пищал аппарат, отмеряющий давление и пульс. Во рту мешались какие-то трубки, голова гудела, как после попойки, всё тело ломило. Медсёстры шептались об угрозах Воршевского ввести войска на территорию Соединённых Штатов. Палату Юрия охраняли два человека из ФСБ — теперь он находился под их защитой. Прошли сутки с момента теракта в московском аэропорту. Второй раз за жизнь Юрий жалел о том, что ему удалось выжить.


End file.
